


[podfic] One Regret (And It's You)

by stardust_podfics



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Suicidal Ideation, i can't decide whether you should live or die: the ship, the many kidnappings of Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 00:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_podfics/pseuds/stardust_podfics
Summary: It's a bad comedy for an empty theater, but still, the play goes on.Bruce and Jerome hurtle towards their inevitable futures.





	[podfic] One Regret (And It's You)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Regret (And It's You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108772) by [DesdemonaKaylose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesdemonaKaylose/pseuds/DesdemonaKaylose). 

The podfic is at Google Drive [here!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1wANmMc4Hvt7F9Em0Ru6U6n-ktcop935I/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to DesdemonaKaylose for allowing me to podfic this!


End file.
